Tarzana and her family meet Moana and Maui for the first time
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: The 3-year-old little girl, Tarzana and her family and friends, Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Tantor, Terk, Gobu, Flynt, Mungo, Kena, 10 of the gorillas, 10 baby gorillas, Kala and Kerchak were having a sleepover at the new lavish treehouse when two visitors came to their new home, Pakatoa island, New Zealand: Moana of Motunui and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui.


One morning, it's 13th of April 2020 in the jungle of Pakatoa Island, New Zealand and the gorillas and Tantor the red elephant were sleeping over with a little girl, Tarzana, and her parents, Tarzan and Jane and Tarzana's Grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter. Their house is very big with a movie room with their chairs. And an indoor fiberglass swimming pools 7.0m x 3.0m x 1.5m.

Just then a knock on the door is heard as Jane is about to take her daughter to the bathroom. Tarzan went to answer the door and see Moana of Motunui and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui. Moana is Tarzana's new favourite film. "Hi! I've never seen you two here before. Come in!" Tarzan said, letting them in. "I'm Tarzan, by the way. And this is my family." The gorillas, Archimedes, Tantor, Jane and the kid gasped in amazement. "Hi! I am Moana of Motunui." Moana said. "And I'm Maui. Nice to meet you." Maui said as he put his magical fishhook down. Maui is a boisterous demigod of South Pacific legend that primarily serves as an audacious hero and a guardian of mankind. Born on the island village of Motunui, Moana is the daughter of Chief Tui and Sina, with an inherited love for the seas and voyaging.

The kid sees Maui. She giggled as she ran to him. But as she was about to play with his arm, Maui looked down at her and the kid looked up at him. "Who is this?" He asked Jane as he gently picked Tarzana up. "Her name is Tarzana." Jane said. "Hey, Tarzana. I'm Maui." He said. Moana came rushing to them. "This is Moana." Then Mini Maui, a sentient tattoo and the best friend of Maui, went to his right arm, pull one of his tattoos, slams it and gestured to the kid. "And this is Mini Maui." He said. "Hi!" Tarzana said. Maui chuckled and give Tarzana a gentle kiss on the forehead. The kid hugged him. He hugged back gently. She feels Maui's long curly black hair touching her hand.

"I was about to give her a bath when you arrived." Jane said. "Why don't I give her a bath?" Maui suggested. "Oh! That would be a great help, Maui." Jane said. She went to get Tarzana's clothes and bring them to the bathroom. Of course Maui know how to bathe kids. Maui carried the kid to the bathroom while the gorillas and Tantor left and Archimedes went to get a conch shell and a heart shaped stone. He made a heart shaped stone necklace with Maui and Tarzana painted on it. Maui turned on the bathtub, made sure the water is nice and warm, put some bubbles in from her Disney Moana bath & shower bubbles, put her Disney princess Moana ocean adventure doll set, Disney Moana giggling baby Moana, Disney Moana adventure canoe, Disney Moana ocean explorer, Disney young Moana bath doll in the bathtub, took her purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas, 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders and Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers (that she wore) off her, put her Kair air cushioned bath visor (purple) on around her head and gently picked her up and gently put her in the bathtub.

Maui washed her short black hair with her Kair air cushioned rinse cup (purple), shampoo her hair with her shampoo Moana coco 325 ml and rinsed her hair. After that while Maui cleaned her up with her Disney Moana magic towel Maui, Tarzana plays with her Disney princess Moana ocean adventure doll set, Disney Moana giggling baby Moana, Disney Moana adventure canoe, Disney Moana ocean explorer, Disney young Moana bath doll. After that Maui dried her hair with her Areti hair dryer with patented design and unique intuitive operating interface globetrotter baby 9000 limited color purple. After that he dried her up with her Moana bath towel.

After that, Maui got Tarzana dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls. Then he carried her to the kitchen. He gently put her in her Ingenuity smartclean Toddler booster seat - Aqua. He managed to strap her to stop her from falling. Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes invite Moana and Maui to have breakfast with them and the kid.

While Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes and Moana make their own breakfast and Moana make breakfast for the demigod, Maui put his new little friend's Kellogg's Disney Moana honey flavour multigrain cereal on her Disney Moana ceramic breakfast bowl blue flowers, put some milk in, put the spoon from her Disney Moana 2Pc flatware set includes fork and spoon brand new in the bowl, poured some orange juice from her tropicana pure premium healthy kids 100% pure Orange juice pulp free and the water on the cup from her Disney Moana three piece ceramic lunch and dinner set, bring them over to her and put it over her Moana Disney personalised placemat. He and Moana sat with Tarzana between them.

Then afterwards, Tarzan (who told Moana and Maui that Tarzana is his and Jane's daughter) said that it's okay for Maui to show Tarzana how he shapeshifted into different animals, teach her to dance the haka and play with her at the beach. Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, the gorillas and Tantor do grownup stuff with Moana, leaving Tarzana in care of Maui. The demigod found it easy to carry the kid. This is the first time Maui carried her. The two new friends arrived at the beach. The treehouse is close to the beach. They have seconds walk. Maui gently put Tarzana on a rock. "Are you ready, Tarzana?" He asked. "Yeah! I'm ready!" Tarzana exclaimed, excitedly. Maui chuckled. "All right. All right. Get ready to see Maui shapeshift, kid." He said. He picked up his fishhook and grinned at his new little friend. First he shapeshifted into a beetle. The child gasped in amazement as he shapeshifted back into his demigod human form.

Then Maui shapeshifted into a lizard. Tarzana is clapping her hands. Maui, still in his lizard form, walked to the end of the rock. He shapeshifted back into his demigod human form. He grinned at Tarzana and waved at her as he jumped to the water. He jumped up in his shark form. Then he shapeshifted into a hawk. Tarzana cheered. Then, not getting the little girl wet, Maui shapeshifted into a whale and landed in the water. Then he shapeshifted back into his demigod human form, gently picked Tarzana up and she and Maui high fived. He let the little girl fist bump with Mini Maui. Then it's Tarzana's turn. Maui is going to teach her to dance the haka. Then afterwards. The two new friends were having their lunch.

As Maui helped himself to one of bananas, the kid, noticed one of Maui's tattoos lassoing the sun, asked. "Are you the hero?" Maui stopped himself from eating and looked at her. "'Cause that explained on your tattoo." She said as she pointed at one of his tattoos lassoing the sun. Maui chuckled. "Little girl, I am the hero." Maui said as he gently caressed her face. He explained everything. "And they showed up? When you earn them?" Tarzana said. Maui chuckled again. "That's right, kiddo." He said. Then after they had their lunch, they're playing together.

The after a few minutes of playing, it's time for Moana and Maui to go home to Moana's home island, Motunui. Before they depart, Tarzan said. "Before you go, Moana and Maui, Tarzana has presents for you two." Tarzana has already got their presents before Maui went with her to the beach. "Moana." She said as her family and friends and Maui looked on. "I know you love shells. So I've got one for you." She handed Moana a conch shell. "Oh! Thank you, Tarzana!" Moana said as she gave Tarzana a hug. Then it's Maui's turn. His present is behind her back. "Maui." She said as she turned to him. "I've got a surprise for you. You have to close your eyes." Maui closed his eyes. "No peeking. Hold out your hands." Maui held out his hands.

The kid gently put Maui's present in his hands. "Look down." Maui looked down. "And...open your eyes." Tarzana said. Maui opened his eyes and gasped softly in amazement. It's a heart shaped stone necklace. "Kid, I will never forget you." Maui said. Tarzana give him a big hug. Maui hugged back gently. Moana turned to Tarzan and Jane. "You know, you can always come to Motunui." She said as Maui continued to hug Tarzana. He gently rub her face with his thumb and caressed her cheek. "We haven't been there before." Jane said as Maui gently pets Tarzana's hair, still hugging her. "Then it's your first time there." Moana said. "Wow! Moana is it okay if Tarzana can come too?" Tarzan said. Of course Tarzana is old enough to go with her parents on holidays but not grownup holidays. "Of course she can!" Moana said. Then Moana and Maui (who gently put the kid down and patted her on the head) depart. They waved at the kid and her family and friends telling them they see them soon. Moana sailed back home to Motunui."We enjoyed ourselves in Pakatoa island." Moana said.

"Yes. But Tarzana, she is by far the sweetest, most cutest little girl we've ever met." Maui said. "Yeah. And guess what?" Moana said. "What?" Maui asked. "Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana are going to Motunui to see us!" Moana said. "They will?" Maui said, grinning. "Yes." Moana said. Maui looked at the heart shaped stone necklace with the kid and Maui painted on it as the tattoo of Moana on her boat is already appeared onto his heart. He put his heart shaped stone necklace close to his heart and put it on. The two had a great time with the kid and her family and friends. _Tarzana_ _looks_ _like_ _me_ _when_ _I_ _was_ _her_ _age_. Moana thought.

Just then it's nighttime and Tarzana (who wore her purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas and 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders) is sleeping on her bed when a knock on the door is heard and Jane opened the door to see Maui. "Oh. Maui. What a nice surprise. Come in!" She said, letting Maui in. "So what can we do for you?" Jane asked Maui as Tarzan came to them. "I just came to let you know that you three will be going to Motunui in five days." Maui said. "Oh. That's great, Maui." Jane said. In her room, the conversation has woke Tarzana up. She turns on her linen shade white powder coated base and red trim Moana we are all voyagers desk lamp and sat up to hear the conversation. She knows who Tarzan and Jane are talking to. "Maui!" Tarzana exclaimed happily.

She quickly got out of bed, puts her Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers on, opens the door, leaves the door open and went out of her room just in time to see Maui talking to Tarzan and Jane. Tarzana leaves the door open because she wants Maui to see her bedroom. "We'll see you there in five days!" Tarzan said. "Okay! I'd better get going." Maui said. But as he was about to leave the treehouse, he stopped when he felt someone hugging his leg. He lookeod down to see Tarzana. "Hey, kid! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Maui said as he gently picked her up.

"Yes. We've just got her to bed before you came in." Jane said. Maui gave Tarzana a big hug. Tarzan and Jane looked on, smiling. Then the kid started to get tired. Jane let Maui put Tarzana to bed. Tarzana led Maui to her room. Maui followed her. When they entered Tarzana's room, Maui was amazed at all of her Moana merchandise. The kid (who watches Maui as he looked around) walks to Maui and extends her hand to her new friend and he take it. Tarzana shows him around. She is given him a little tour around her room. She shows him where her books are, where her clothes are and where all of her things are and she even shows him her playroom. After she shows him around, Maui gently picked his new little friend up, put her to bed and put her Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers off her.

"There you go." Maui said as he sat down and gently tucked her in. He made her Moana 10-inch Maui soft plush toy move toward her and kissed her 4 times which made her laugh. Then he put her Moana 10-inch Maui soft plush toy close to her and gently hold her hand. "I have to go, kid." He said as he gently rubbed her hand with his square finger. "But don't worry. Maui will see you in five days. Okay?" Of course Tarzan and Jane told Tarzana that they're going to Motunui. "Okay!" She said. The kid gets up and hugs Maui. The demigod chuckled as he hugged her back gently. He gently put her back to bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, buttercup." He said. "'Night, Maui." Tarzana said. She falls asleep, hugging her Moana 10-inch Maui soft plush toy. Her Moana set your own course night light is kept on every night.

This is the first time Maui saw her sleeping soundly. _I_ _told_ _Moana_ _that_ Tarzana _is_ _by_ far _the_ _sweetest_ , _most_ _cutest_ _little_ _girl_. He thought. He smiled as he gently caressed her hair. He got up turned off his new little friend's Moana (092) lamp and headed to the door. He took one look at the sleeping little girl before closing the door quietly. He told Tarzan and Jane he will see them again in five days. He went to the beach and shapeshift into a hawk and fly back to Motunui. Before he fly back to Motunui to tell Tui and Sina that they're coming in five days, he stopped by Tarzana's bedroom window door to see the kid still sleeping and hugging her Moana 10-inch Maui soft plush toy. _Aww!_ _Cute_ _kid_. He thought. Smiling, he fly back to Motunui.

The End!


End file.
